Tails' Journey
by LilAmy-chan
Summary: -Unfinished- What if Tails found himself in another dimension, where he explores the strange and the weird and sometimes scary world of Fanfiction.net? Changed tittle.
1. The Beginning

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, do not own the site mentioned in this story, and don't even claim my sanity.

****

A/n: To tell you the truth, I have no idea how the heck I had this idea. It just popped up, its been haunting me forever. Or it seems like that. Yesterday I was going to call my mom to pick me up from my aunts at one in the morning just to write this up. It may seem confusing in the beginning; hence it seems confusing to me right now! But bare with me, please. Oh yeah fanfiction.net workers don't be offended please! Beware...Many stories will be insulted, and many authors will be violated. 

****

Tails' Journey

It was a normal day, a sunny, no danger, day. Tails was called to Sonic's house for something important.

He walked up to the house, and before he could make it to the door a dodged a table that was being thrown at him.

'What was that for?' He thought to himself, he then walked inside and saw a red faced Sonic.

__

"**I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT, I NEVER DID THAT!!!!!!!" **Sonic yelled.

Tails had a look of confusion, and when Sonic caught a glimpse of his old friend he shoved a bunch of paper at him.

"Read this!" He yelled with anger.

Tails, even more confused as before, took the paper and read it aloud, "Sonic's Christmas wish was to forever be with his beloved Shadow, and it finally came true as he took his soul mate and kissed him deeply..."

Tails stopped, his face was bright red. "This is about YOU, where did you get this? Where did it come from? From the mail?" He asked.

"Look at the banner!" Sonic yelled.

Tails read the banner on the top, "Fanfiction dot net?" He asked.

Sonic stomped his foot causing a small dent on the ground. "I'm not GAY!!!!! I don't like Shadow _like that_!!!!! My Christmas wish would never be _that_! What the hell is FANFICTION.NET anyway?!?!?! I called you because you're the smart one with the gadgets and everything." 

"Umm...but what do you want me to do about it?" 

Sonic yelled in frustration. "I don't know!!! I want to get rid of it! All of it!"

"How am I suppose to do that?" Tails asked.

*

"Of all things...me make a dimension portal?!?!?! Sonic is crazy....and gay." Tails snickered to himself , he then screwed in the last bolt.

"Are you done yet?!?!" Sonic tapped his foot with impatience.

"Consider yourself lucky, I'm done!" Tails wiped the sweat off his face.

"So what is this suppose to do?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know much, but I guess you have to get inside and that will take you to the Internet world, but to be correct it would take you exactly to that website. So I press the button and you go in." Tails stood up from his kneeling position.

"Alright buddy, there you go." Sonic grabbed the control from the floor and pressed the button, then he pushed Tails in it.

Tails didn't even have a chance to scream as the vortex swallowed him inside.

Tails looked sat up and looked around, he found himself in a strange, unusual world. Everything looked blank, the ground looked pure white, Tails couldn't even see far ahead of him, and he didn't know how far everything was since it was all blank.

"So yah finally woke up eh?" 

Tails was greeted by a loud, cheery voice. "Hi there! I'll be your guide for today, or tonight, which ever it may be, since the cyber universe has no time." Tails sat up and saw a little fairy with red wings and red hair. "My name is Meo, pleased to meet you." She smiled.

"Guide..?"

  
"Well yeah, everyone needs a guide, its a big world out here, don't want anyone to get lost. So are you coming or what?"

Then a large mansion appeared out of nowhere, and the red fairy flew towards it then with her small eyes she cocked her head to a side and looked at him with a "Are you coming?" look. 

__

What have I gotten myself into? Was all Tails could think.

If only you knew dear Miles, if only you knew....

____

Next chapter, if there will be one, is when Tails gets to know Fanfiction more better. Do you think he will make it through the horrors of the ff.net world? (I seriously don't) Tune it because he's in for quite an adventure.

**__**


	2. The Realm

Stuff: I got some really good feedback on this story, so I will go on. Even I wanted to know what would happen! ^_^. A few authors will be mentioned on this story. Some that don't care to be mentioned and some that will. I was sort of having an idea of making up some passages for stories, but if you want your story to be mentioned just email me and I'll see what I can do. ^_^ Enjoy!

___

Chapter 2: And here we go!

Tails followed the bizarre faerie, completely confused. _I feel like I'm in Alice in Wonderland_. Not more than twenty minutes ago he was watching television thinking about hanging out with his old friend. But now, now he was in probably someone's computer and not knowing how he got himself into this.

"WE'RE HERE" Tails jumped five feet in the air...literally. "Huh??? Where?!"

"We're at the entrance! Come on, come on, we've got a long way to go!"

"But wait a second, why are you doing this? Why are you showing me around?"

"Because the story must go on! I'm here to make it longer!"

Tails looked confused, "Story?"

The Faerie chuckled, "Of course, all the world is, is a story, we're nothing but characters!" They entered through a pair of VERY slow revolving doors. The dot laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Eh, sorry the place is slow."

They finally made it through the doors, and Tails almost had an instant seizure. The walls were changing colors rapidly, from red to green to blue to yellow. The Faerie also waned back, "Quick kid, choose a color before the site crashes!"

"Red?"

"NO NO NO! SAY A FRUIT BOY, FRUIT!! LIKE LIME! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY!! NOW PICK ONE!!" (Yes, you can change the color of the borders... well you could.)

"STRAWBERRY!!!" Tails cried out, thinking of the first soft, reddish, tasty fruit he could find.

The walls stopped changing, and they stopped at a dull red color The faerie sighed in relief. "Sorry you're not really suppose to be part of the code, and it set things haywire. Now...there are LOTS of room, trust me, but we're only going to explore the general and Sonic the Hedgehog rooms, the others are busy right now."

They moved past the empty front desk, and entered a large common room. Surrounding them were strange people, some that looked like they hadn't eaten or slept in years. "Who are they?" Tails asked.

Meo laughed, "Oh, they are the managers of the site. They don't have much of a life, so they spend their time maintaining the computers. But some of them are making new stories or crazy new structuring plans to mess up everything. Supposedly, their next plan is to only allow 1 kilobyte files...to save space, or course. Someone else is planning on only being able to add specific paragraphs of stories to a favorites list."

Tails looked confused, "But how would that help anybody?"

"Oh it doesn't, it just amuses them to have so much power over so many obsessed writers. (A/n: *sigh* no comment) Oh, here we are!"

Tails turned in to a giant red room, with a large computer screen showing different parts of the site. Meo stopped it. "Let's start."

The screen flickered an showed a screen full of sentence fragments. Meo mumbles, "Err, sorry that's the read me file. Ah, here we go."

The screen showed the Sonic story that Tails had first seen. Labeled "My wish" it was authored by ****** and had a large, flashing, R under it. There was a picture, censored yet again, the mere though of it made him blush, and he concentrated on other things. Meo spoke again, "In this dimension we see stories like you would see movies, so words are powerful. I would show you this one, but you'll have time to see stories like it later." She skipped down the reviews section. A small list of names appeared. Meo clicked on one at random. A happy little girl skipped in, "This was the best story I EVER READ! YOU ROCK!!! YESSSSSSSS! WRITEMOREWRITEMOREWRITEMORE!!!!!! ^_________________________^"

Tails nearly fell out of his seat. "H-huh?"

"A good review!" Meo clicked on another one. "This is what we call a _flame." _Instead of an angel, a burning deformed hulk of a monster trudged up. "ThiS fic SuX, U SuX, Ur MuMa cuD writ bettier. go fk urSelf." Tails stared after him as he walked back. "What was the point of that?"

"Point? There's no point really. Most of them are illerate idiots that devote their lives to irritating other people on unimportant matters."

Tails though hard. "Aren't there other reviews, that gives advice or critics them but also helps them?"

Meo stared at him, "...no. Let's move on."

A list of authors began to scroll by, with their respective pictures. Tails named them out with wonder. A little girl with a spiky haircut walked by. "Sonic's little girl? But Sonic doesn't have a"

"SHUSH!"

Tails couldn't contain himself sometimes though. "Nara da hedgehog? Buttered Toast Sonic? Miles Tails Prower....who the heck is LilAmychan?"

The faerie stiffened. "I was GOING to show you the discussion board, but with THIS attitude, I think we'll just march right over to the Sonic room."

Tails sighed, trying hard to hide his relief. Of course, he wasn't entirely happy, he didn't know what to expect. The odd couple walked through the bright red hallway. Many of the rooms were quite tiny, but they passed some large ones. A particularly ominous room emanated screams, terrible laughter and a strange squealing noise. "W-w-what room is that?"

Meo looked at the room apprehensively, "Be careful, boy, that's the Dragon ball Z section. Lots of Mary-Sue horrors happen there, and due to the twisted minds who took it over." Two voices could be heard groaning and Meo turned bright red, "Ah, maybe we should leave here."

After walking the endless tunnels, they finally reached the giant complex that housed the Sonic the hedgehog Fan fiction. Tails sighed, in relief.

He still had no idea what horrors had just begun.

__

TO BE CONTINUED

What strange horrors will our Tails' face? Whoa Nelly! We are just getting started. 


	3. Humor Section

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonic characters, I do not make money off of this either. *sigh* too bad. It would be GOOD to get MONEY once and a while.

A/n: Thanks for the good feedback people. Oh yeah it's hard to make this more realistic because *ahem* its a GAME! And its in Fantasy! So use your imagination people!

****

Chapter 3: The Humor Section

"Well boy, what will it be?"

Tails stared at the screen for a moment, looking at the different categories. He wasn't entirely sure what he'd got, whichever one he picked, but he knew he didn't have a whole lot of choice. At the very least, he'd try to get a laugh out of it. "I'll try humor."

The faerie wordlessly flew to the left, and Tails followed behind, slowly. _It's humor, it can't be THAT bad. _Suddenly, a bright light shone from the large door in front of them. Tails half-blinded, but grimly moved onward.

A giant room opened up from the door, revealing many desks and workers. Meo explained, "We can keep track of authors by 'clipping' them when they sign on. We can see everything they do, as long as they remain online...heh, heh, heh." The odd pair continued to walk silently, and Tails slumped down, trying hard not to be noticed.

"YAY!!!!! ITS FINISHED!!!!" Tails nearly fell over. "I, TigerEyes549, am a sheer GENIUS. Hey Silver-Star, the 'master', look at this!

Silver-Star, dressed in a suit and red cape, walked apprehensively forward, "uh...McDonald Employees? What is it?"

TigerEyes549 laughed half-insanely, "It's incredible!" (a screen opens up. Shadow and Sonic are in it)

Sonic: Must you harass senior citizens?  
  
Shadow: Well.....  
  
Sonic: *grabs the newspaper* NEVER MIND!!! 

Tails spoke nervously to Meo, "These people are beginning to scare me."

"Welcome to my world," Meo said blankly. They moved on.

(A/n: Don't kill me people!!! I loved that story so I decided to put it up ^_^; *TigerEyes549 runs in with saw-edged knife and runs after LilAmy-chan*, Oh crap. *Runs*)

Sonic looked at the latest file that had popped up from nowhere. "Sonic and Shadow: McDonald Employees?..."

Shadow looks at one line in incredulity

Sonic winced, preparing for the explosions. But Shadow just stood there, an insane grin forming on his face. "Oh, this one insulted my intelligence by working at a FAST FOOD RESTAURANT! Now, what should I do about this. HEHE, oh yes, I think I'll roast this one over the fire, or perhaps rip out their intestines and shove them down his (or her) throat. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed insanely, Shadow ran out of the area and sped off in search of the author.

Sonic put his face on his hands and groaned.

__

"Well, I'll try to make this easy for you. Humor fics are generally quickly done, so they have less real 'quality' to them then some of the others. Now let's see....Sonic's Christmas...Tails' Journey...AH here we go. 'Sonic and friends on a game show'."

"What's that?"

"It's a strange and bizarre story about you people on a game show."

"Um...ok"

*Ding* A metallic voice blurted out. "Sonic and friends on a show, #666. Written by *******, rated PG, Summary: ever wondered what would happen if the sonic crew were on a game show well here it is!

The screen flashed , and changed. A sort of stage formed, and Tails gasped as he saw everyone he had ever known from on it. Except they were all...different.

Knuckles was first. 

Richie first question: what is the hardest jewel on earth?  
  
(knuckles buzzes in.)  
  
knuckles-the master emerald?  
  
Richie-THE MASTER EMERALD!?!? how in the @$&#*!# world could the master emerald be the hardest jewel in the world when every game somehow it gets shattered and I have to play the levels and fid the pieces and then get bored and quit because it gets so ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *pant*....*huff* well, anyway that's wrong.  
  
knuckles-O__O

The faerie beside him cackled in glee, but Tails was confused, and slightly angry. "What's funny about that?"

A guy takes a card and reads the next question.

Richie-next question: what is needed to build a....HOW THE HELL IS THIS PRONOUNCED!?!? Maria come hel..  
  
shadow-(in the crowd.) MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs out of the building crying.)

Tails' eyes narrowed, and a growl began to form in his throat. No one DARED insult a friend of his like THIS before...

The faerie backed off nervously, since Tails looked pissed off. "It's the same joke every time! They're making fun of Shadow and Knuckles, and the Master Emerald!!! It's not funny!!! Doesn't insulting people get boring after a while?!"

Meo backed off nervously, "L-lets get another story."

'Things Sonic characters would never say, #635'

Dr. Robotnick stepped up.

"Sonic. I want you. I've dreamed-"

Tails could hardly believe this. EGGMAN? "What is this, anyway? Are these people obsessed with...what do you call it."

The faerie laughed nervously, "Yaoi."

Shadow was up by now. He looked so different, his tongue was hanging out and his eyes were looking in different directions.

"Look Rouge, I just finished 'The little Train that could'!"

Tails snarled at the sight of his former enemy, and didn't even bother commenting about the joke.

"Tails...I AM your father."

Tails stood up, and smashed his fist into the screen wordlessly. It disintegrated. So did the wall behind it. He spun around and bounded on the poor faerie. "What kind of garbage is this!"

The faerie turned blue, and was shivering in fear." Y-y-y-y-you did ask for the humor section..."

Tails sat back down, feeling much better for some reason. Some drones appeared with a new computer, "No more of that. Let's move on. Are there any humor fictions with a real plot to them?"

"Err...no not really. It involves too much effort to make a funny plot, so they satisfy their urge with these short little lists. Well...wait, no here's something! 'Sonic vs. Mario: The first Encounter'. Let's try this!"

The fox chocked out a little. "Mario? From Nintendo?!"

"Uh...Just watch."

sonic-hey Tails, lets go get some chili dogs!

On the screen Sonic and himself appeared. Tails sighed and relaxed. Maybe this one would be more sane. He should've known better.  
  
tails-Ok, coming sonic  
  
???-you aren't-a going any where....  
  
sonic-who the hell said that?  
  
Mario-it's-a me, Mario!  


Tails stood up, "but that made no-?" He heard Sonic speak up.

  
sonic- Hey, fat ass! Don't you have some plumbing to do or something?  
  
Mario- so you-a want to play huh?  
  
*LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!!!!!!*  
  
Mario/sonic-who said that?  
  
*I've always wanted to do that...huh? that's not your problem. now get going.*  
  
Mario-lets-a get it on!  
  
omochao-i'm omochao-i'm here to play with myself!  
  
sonic-how bout' some target practice first?(does spin dash at omochao)  
  
omochao-hey,stop that! I'm not going to help you any more!(blows up)  
  
  
  
a-lets-a go!  
  
tails-STOP!  
  
sonic/huh-huh?  
  
tails-Mario, what problem do you have with sonic?  
  
Mario-(in tears)he took-a my company away.  
  
sonic-what!? I made it better!  
  
mario-no!listen you stupid blue rat! it-a used to be when-a people thought of Nintendo they thought of-a me Mario! now its-a all sonic!  
  
sonic-that's it!  
  
tails- hold on. sonic what do you not like about Mario?  
  
sonic-that hes a fat plumber.  


Tails couldn't take any more of this. "But what's the point of this? Why are they here? No one acts like this! It's completely random!"  
why-why you!  
  
omochao-i'm omochao! I'm here to graved you!  
  
Mario-(hurls fireball at omochao) go away!  
  
omochao-owie!i'm not gonaaaaaaaaaaaa.........(burns to a crisp)  
  
tails-now I think tha...  
  
mario-oh,just-a shut up you deformed idiot!  


Tails snapped.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** He spin dashed into the computer, but not only destroying that but a good half of the humor section. With shimmering light still shining around, the faerie fled back to the maze of Sonic The Hedgehog section.

Tails calmed himself down, and looked around the mass destruction, slightly ashamed of himself. Slightly. "well...I'd better go find Meo. I'll need her if I ever want to get out of this place."

__

To be continued.

_

Like it? I laughed a couple of times myself. Mario is not a fat ass! I love Mario! He is so much better than Luigi! *Growls* Don't mess with the best. Oh and I don't have a problem with Yaoi...sometimes, but there are times when it is just NASTY!. Oh the mistakes were from the stories themselves. I didn't change the spelling because that would be rude. I wouldn't like anyone changing my stories. 

Well till next time...


	4. Humor Section Part 2

Disclaimer: I miss LilAmychan, so not own Sonic the Hedgehog, characters involved in the stories, Fanfiction.net, or any of the stories or authors mentioned.  
  
A/n: Ok I lied. I promised my good friend I would make this soon, like a week later after I updated. But days turned to weeks and turned into a month. ^_^; My brithday passed! YAY! I'm officially 14 years old! Hehehe! I have a new website. And I quit my old one. But the new website is a Love Hina shrine. If you want to know the link email me because I don't feel like spamming.  
  
Tail's Journey : Humor Section Part 2  
  
Sonic wringed his hands in frustration. What NOW?  
  
After 'Sonic's Christmas' popped up, the whole place just shut down. As much as he tried, he couldn't seem to locate the story again. Without the stories, he couldn't tell where his companion was, and if he couldn't find Tails...let's just not think of the negatives..  
  
"SONIC!!!"  
  
"Did you have fun? You left a nice big hole on the door before you left, hmmm lost common sence again?" He spat. Shadow's eyes were slightly crazed, but he did looked pleased with himself.  
  
"Oh it goes farther than that. I found the guy typing another fic. I didn't like that very much, so I threw him somewhere!"  
  
Sonic eyes went wide. "You didn't kill the guy, did you?!"  
  
Shadow sighed, "No I couldn't. The grass, you understand, it was too nice to be destroyed. But he probably wished I had. *Evil grin" I took him to one of his supposed "fans" who apparently has been stalking him and tied him up right next to her bed."  
  
"All this from a story?"  
  
"...What ARE you doing anyway?"  
  
"Tails got trapped in my computer, I'm trying to find him."  
  
Shadow stared incredulously, "...what? That sounds like some sort of stupid plot device of those lousy authors would come up with. Trapped inside your computer...huh."  
  
Sonic snorted, "Oh shut up and go play somewhere."  
  
"Play????PLAY!?!?!?!?!?!?!" His face turned very red.  
  
"Go bother another author." He grinned, "Some girl named Hyper Knuckles wrote a fic about you and Pokemon."  
  
Shadow gasped, "You mean they put ME and THOSE THINGS in the same story? Making love?!?!?!" His voice went several octives higher than ever before. "I'LL GET YOU IDIOT!" He ran out of the hole from the door. Sonic yelled after him, "I just meanthe mentioned the show, not...aw, forget it."  
  
___  
  
Tails ran down the blasted crater that his spin dash had caused, searching frantically for Meo. He couldn't afford to get lost in this place, this strange, somewhat terrifying realm, and his blast had scared the poor thing. As he rushed on, he noticed many authors frantically running down the corners screaming. Xing rushed down the corner, "CALM DOWN, everyone calm down! They're fixing it, they're going to fix it, CALMDOWN!!"  
  
As he spoke, the huge, imposing figure of Mister Moe marched down. "Who's RESPONSIBLE for this! I haven't seen a disaster like this since we instated the new chaptering system!" The crying continued. "LISTEN TO ME!!!" He roared, blasting a hole in the wall.  
  
But the others were out of control, "I LOST MY BEST WORK!" One wailed, "I had over 25 fictions about my Shadow Plushie!"  
  
Plushie?  
  
"I miss my 400 'retart thangs STH crew wud neva say.' fics! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" (Tails begins to feel better about blowing everything up)  
  
"I want my 'Candyland STH' Story back!"  
  
"FORGET IT!" He yelled out, and stomped off, muttering to himself.  
  
The other still continued to whine. "I lost my Mario/Sonic crossover!"  
  
"My 'Tails takes Ballet' thing is gone!"  
  
Tails went sheet-white. He had almost forgotten that people were writing about him too. BALLET?!?!?!?! But why are these people so upset? Why do these things matter so much? Don't these people have lives? Silently, Tails thought about that...then burst out laughing.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and stared. "OOOOOH!!!! LOOK IT'S TAILS!!!!!"  
  
"I'm your GIRL! I'm obsessed with you and Shadow! Will you marry me?!?!"  
  
"OOOOOH!!! Go hyper or whatever it is that you do!!!! IT KICKS ASS!!!!"  
  
"I devoted five websites to you!!!!"  
  
"I wrote a stupid humor series about you being trapped on this website!!!"  
  
"Durhurhurhurhurhurhur! You my FAVORITE CHARACTER! I had you maimed and tortured extensively in my last fic!"  
  
Tails yelled out as a horde of crazed authors started running after him. Scared, he turned and bolted. He silently wondered to himself if there were any normal, sane, calm fans like LilAmychan *snickers from the readers* who wrote fanfiction.  
  
The boy's thoughts were jammed to a halt, as he ran smack into 'Sonic's Evil Twin.' "Ah, a younger version of my brother's best friend. COME TO ME!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails, now nearly frightened to death, dashed out sending the demonic Sonic all the way to the horror section. He continued to run, the others gaining on him.  
  
Tails stopped suddenly, feeling really, really stupid. "Wait a minute. What the hell am I doing?"  
  
Tails made his two tails spin until he took off the ground and started to fly, leaving the others behind. Calming down, he sped ahead near the center of the section, still looking for Meo. As he flew past, he saw another fiction currently playing.  
  
"HI, I'm Lep!"  
  
Tails looked down. A little cloud was floating there, holding a 'help' sign. "I'll be your guide!"  
  
Tails sighed in relief, ignoring the fact that he didn't understand why calling for help guide Lep was funny. "Thank God! Ok, how do I get out of here?"  
  
Silence. The cloud's eyes went blank.  
  
"Uh...ok. Could you just lead me to where dot is?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Tails threw his hands into the air, "HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Blink, blink.  
  
"Forget this." (Has anyone else noticed how completely USELESS Lep is?)  
  
The fox started to walk away, and heard from behind him. "Do you have a question for me?"  
  
"THAT DOES IT!!!!"  
  
Tails spin dashed though the wall, looking for Meo or anyone else. Systematically, he blasted through the remainder of the maze, and finally found the Faerie.  
  
"There you are."  
  
Meo quailed back. "A-are you still mad!" He looked pointedly at the remains of the humor section.  
  
Tails sighed, "No, I guess not. Let's keep going. There're other sections right?"  
  
"Y-yes. There's horror, general, romance drama..."  
  
Tails steeled himself. "Alright, lets go."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well that's it for humor. Sorry this chapter was a lil short. The next couple of chapters will be real big! Oh yeah guess what the sections' up next. The Romance section. "Screams eminate from the readers, LilAmychan laughs evilly* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 


End file.
